The Company
History The Company Towers are the central point in Hive. The huge column that supports hive bristles with office blocks, towers and housing apartments. Not all of it was in the original build, some of the structures attached to the base structure, protruding like turrets on a castle, were obviously added after the initial construction. Like a giant skyscraper that reaches the roof, the Company towers can be seen from any open-roofed area in Hive, often used as a navigation point. The giant doors at the base, sealed since the Cataclysm, lead to a network of lifts, large by standards, 80ft by 80ft, each able to lift 50 tonnes, lead to the various areas in the Company Towers. What used to be vast complexes of science laboratories, technological workshops and Computer hubs became almost like territories for the various sectors that used to work there. The various research and development branches are now developing ways to help combat the radiation that permeates Hive, a type of energy never seen before. Nothing on the files says anything about Tetracite radiation, all notes point to it being completely harmless unless exposed to a massive electrical surge. Rumors and old tales point to there being a secret project, one so dangerous that nobody who was involved were ever allowed to live after seeing, but that’s just old ghost stories. As with all the rest of Hive, food has always been automated. Dispensaries are scattered around the place, able to deliver food on command. Nobody since the Cataclysm has ever argued as to why they are still functioning, they are only grateful that they do. The Company, however, decided to build a contingency plan and turned one of the hydroponics lab departments into a food processing bay, meaning that the company employees ate more than the dispensaries would ever give to one person in one day, fine living even in the face of devastation. The 1000th floors have always been for the C.E.O’s and the higher echelon management, nobody used to go up there, but more recently nobody has seen anyone come down from there. Commands come through the intercoms and computer systems but in audio only, none of the big-wigs use the 3d imaging communicators. The old files in the computer systems were locked out centuries ago, only those who were given authorization could access them but nobody has been granted access in a long time. It seems the C.E.Os prefer people to concentrate on the now rather than on the past. Could they be hiding something? Subfactions The Suits These men and women were always smartly dressed for work and never appeared to stand out from their peers. This style has permeated through to the current day, however, “The suits” as they like to call themselves, were the first ones to explore the outside and therefore, the front line against marauders. The occasional burn, slice and hole became quite the problem for their clothing, so they adapted. Using old equipment they found in the lower level security offices, they better prepared themselves to what lied ahead, but as it always has been, dress code is strict and they never deviated too far. A good image leads to good results! Advantages Suits, being a profiteering sort, gain a Bonus to loot and Territory turnover.' "The Merchant" also seems to be a bit more receptive to haggling prices' Disadvantages Relations with other factions are “Etchy”. Cannot use heavy rigs beyond Worn, that would not meet the company dress code! The Lab Boys These scientific experts have bred only with people of their intellectual calibre, thus creating offspring of similar or higher intellect, although this did have a negative effect to their physical prowess. If they ever go into combat they would use stims to even the odds and technology to see them to victory. They have never broken company guidelines hence lab-coats, whilst being dirty and repaired/modified to no end, are still used by every member. Remember team, safety first! Advantages Being of a scientific nature, the First point in Biotech is doubled and Bio-analysis takes half time. Disadvantages Cannot use two handed melee or ranged weapons beyond Worn Level, smart people weren't built for big guns. Company